What is yaoi? - JongKey Three Shot
by TheLock23
Summary: "Descubramos juntos lo que es el amor KiBum." Personajes: -Kim KiBum -Kim JongHyun Capítulos: 3 Tema principal: Primer beso - amor adolescente. Género: S.L; Fluff Créditos a la creadora/or del fanart. Todos los derechos reservados
1. Sinopsis

"¿Que es yaoi hyung?"

"No lo sé, hay que descubrirlo."

KiBum y JongHyun son dos mejores amigos miembros del club manga dentro de la escuela.

Ambos aún son jóvenes; tienen 14 y 15 años respectivamente, pero sin querer ellos vivirán una experiencia para mayores que ni se imaginan.

El club manga ha organizado un reto para sus miembros, que consiste en leer las historias de la sección +18. Sin embargo, ninguno de los niños se atreve a pasar dicho reto, alegando a que en ese lugar también existen los tenebrosos "mangas yaoi."

Hasta que JongHyun acepta pasar el reto con la condición de que no vuelvan a molestar a su tímido mejor amigo. A él no le importaba salir horrorizado con tal de no volver a ver llorar a KiBum, así que por eso estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

En esa aventura peligrosa, tanto él como el pequeño rubio descubrirán la historia detrás del misterioso Yaoi, y sobretodo se darán cuenta que no es tan malo como parece.


	2. Parte I

*¿Lo hiciste por mí?.*

-Si te atreves a leer los mangas yaoi entonces tu querida noviecita estará en paz. - dice Donghae, jefe del club manga y del equipo de fútbol dentro de la escuela. Acaba de hacer un trato con el pequeño JongHyun a cambio de no molestar al tonto de KiBum. Ese que llora por todo y que tiene a su mejor amigo para consolarlo.

-Él no es mi novia...- habla JongHyun con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Sus manos incluso sudan producto de sus propias palabras. Porque él sabe que esa idea ha hecho saltar su corazón. - So-sólo quiero que dejen de molestarlo y quitarle su comida en el recreo. No pido más.

-Lo haremos si cumples con tu promesa.

JongHyun aprieta sus dientes. Tiene miedo de no poder lograrlo y decepcionar a su mejor amigo. Sus ojos se humedecen de sólo pensar que KiBum lloraría mucho por su culpa, quizá hasta le dejaría de hablar, lo que haría que su corazón se rompiese. Porque él quiere a KiBum, demasiado.

Le cuesta entender por qué se siente de esa manera. Sólo tiene 15 años por lo que le es mucho más difícil comprender. Dentro de la escuela no le enseñan cosas así, y en casa su omma está muy ocupada como para preguntarle. Pero a pesar de no tener respuestas claras, sabe que le gusta estar con KiBum.

Se siente bien cuando él lo abraza o cuando le susurra muy bajito que también lo quiere. Aunque JongHyun está seguro que no lo hace de la misma forma.

Con esos pensamientos haciendo su corazón latir fuerte sale del club manga. Ya ha tenido bastante tiempo haciendo ese dichoso trato, y ahora lo único que desea es ir en busca de su mochila para poder comer ese delicioso sándwich que le ha enviado su omma.

Tiene hambre, incluso su panza le ruge un poco. Pero también piensa que quedar sin recreo ha valido la pena.

"Todo sea por ver a KiBummie sonreír." Se repite mentalmente en medio de su camino al salón de clases. Imaginando cómo sería la reacción de su amigo al enterarse que se ha sacrificado por él. Seguro se colgaría de su cuello y hasta se atrevería a darle un beso en la mejilla, para luego apartarse con ese hermoso color rosa en sus pálidas mejillas.

Tan adorable.

Una inevitable sonrisa se ha formado en su rostro. La simple idea de recibir un beso lo ha puesto feliz, más aún porque se trata de él, de KiBum. El chico tímido y con esos ojitos hermosos que hacían ponerle la piel chinita a su hyung. Sólo que el pequeño rubio no sabe de los efectos que causa poco a poco en el inocente corazón de JongHyun.

"Debería preguntarle a mi noona por éstos síntomas, y tal vez ella me ayude." Se dice a sí mismo cuando finalmente llega al salón de clases, y que para su sorpresa está vacío.

Camina dentro, con una mano escondida en el bolsillo de su pantalón escolar. Y entonces se pregunta ¿Dónde se supone que están todos? ¿Acaso no era hora de continuar con las clases?

Mira el reloj arriba del pizarrón, son las 2:00 pm. Aún no es hora de salida. Sin embargo nadie está en el aula. ¿Qué sucede?

Sale al pasadizo, también está vacío. Qué raro. ¿Debería llamar a alguien? ¿Quizá a la maestra? No, no puede. Los teléfonos están prohibidos dentro de la escuela.

JongHyun no quiere pensar lo peor, no quiere creer que a todos sus compañeros los han secuestrado. A pesar de que eso suene bastante infantil para un casi adolescente de 15 años.

"Creo que debo dejar de ver todas esas películas policiales. Me afectan el cerebro." Se repite otra vez. El imaginarse cosas no le parece muy adecuado para su edad. Tal vez TaeMin pueda hacerlo pero él no. JongHyun es un pequeño hombrecito en crecimiento.

Por un momento olvida que está solo y se enfrasca en encontrar su almuerzo. Recuerda que no ha podido comerlo debido a la larga charla con el líder del club manga. Y sus claras palabras vuelven a aparecer en su indefensa mente: "Debes leer mínimo 3 mangas porque de lo contrario no sólo me comeré los sándwiches de tu novia, sino que también que quedaré con ella."

Y por 'tu novia' se refiere claramente a KiBummie. El inocente y despistado KiBummie.

JongHyun es su mejor amigo, no su novio, pero tampoco le gusta la idea de que el molesto de Donghae tenga el derecho de abrazar a alguien que él quiere tanto. No, definitivamente no le gusta. Ese dolor en el pecho se lo asegura.

Hablando de KiBum... ¿Por qué su mochila está en su carpeta y la de los demás niños no?

Mira hacia el gran estante marrón en la esquina del salón, ese mismo dónde la maestra guarda los útiles de papelería, y que también es el escondite favorito de un niño tímido y adicto a la tarta de fresa.

Ahora JongHyun lo ha descubierto. Él está allí dentro ocultándose de cualquier "delincuente" que quiera robarle su postre favorito, hecho por su abuela obviamente. LA MEJOR RESPOSTERA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS ante los ojos de KiBummie, su nieto consentido.

Es una relación hermosa que hasta es difícil de describir con simples palabras.

Los nudillos de sus manos suenan contra la puerta oscura con la intención de confirmar que el rubiecito está adentro. Y por alguna razón JongHyun se siente nervioso. Esos palpitares extraños lo atacan de nuevo como en unos minutos antes. Vuelve a interrogarse sobre el causante de sus síntomas, sin embargo, sigue sin encontrar la respuesta.

-Soy Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados. ¡Di tu nombre compañero!

Es KiBummie, con esa voz finita que le hace sentir escalofríos. Y que debe dejar de sentir de para poder responder a la contraseña secreta. De otra forma no le abrirá la puerta.

\- ¡Hola Bob Espoja! Yo soy Patricio Estrella, tu mejor amigo. - dice JongHyun, guardando una risita traicionera antes que llegue a los oídos del otro. Porque a pesar de parecer patético para los demás, él hace lo que sea por ver reír a KiBum.

Segundos después la puerta se abre, y los ojos gatunos lo reciben con ese brillo familiar. Unos hoyuelos hermosos formados por la sonrisa que ha paralizado su mundo.

JongHyun tiene 15 años pero aún no sabe que sus síntomas no son más que amor. El primero, y el más puro de todos. Ese mismo que le hará feliz todos los días sin importar que tan malo pudiera parecer.

Sólo, que su mente aún no logra captar esa idea. De hecho ni siquiera se la imagina.

Pero que muy pronto se hará presente.

\- ¡Hyung! Ven y siéntate conmigo. - habla KiBum, sonriendo a sus anchas antes de meter un trozo de tarta a su boca. Tal y como lo mencionó JongHyun. Así de tierno y glotón como un gatito. - Creí que ya te habías ido, por eso me quedé aquí para terminar mi tarta.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? - pregunta JongHyun sentándose a su lado y cerrando la puerta. Sus ojos bajando ligeramente hacia la comisura de los labios rosaditos que trae su amigo, ahora manchados con un poco de salsa roja. Un cosquilleo llega a su estómago justo cuando la misma salsa es quitada por una lengua.

Es extraño; se sigue sintiendo extraño.

\- Se suspendieron las clases después del recreo, así que ya todos se fueron. - KiBum toma el último trozo de tarta y se lo come. Su paladar se deleita con el exquisito sabor, disfrutando y entreteniéndose en su diminuto mundo lleno de postres preparados por su abuela. Llegando a ignorar a la persona que tiene a su lado y si no está botando baba es porque tiene la boca cerrada.

-Ah... - es lo único que sale de los labios de JongHyun. Sigue mirando a KiBum, y por alguna razón no quiere dejar de hacerlo. Quizá porque es hermoso y recién lo está procesando. Quizá porque quiere que lo abrace cuando le cuente que se ha sacrificado por él. Es eso, quiere sentirse querido por su mejor amigo. - KiBummie tengo algo que decirte.

El otro muchacho destella sus ojitos curiosamente. Le sonríe como siempre, y le causa muchos más nervios que antes. JongHyun juega con sus dedos, no se atreve a mirarlo porque sabe que se pierde en sus orbes color café. Quiere ser fuerte, y quiere sonar seguro de sí mismo. Trata de no tartamudear, pero sus sentimientos le traicionan.

En un impulso inesperado toma la mano de KiBum. Con fuerza, casi como si fuera de su propiedad. La siente fría, delgadita como de una chica, pero suave solo como de él. Se atreve a mirarlo, le sonríe con levedad, y es ahí donde se arma de valor para confesar que lo ha hecho solo por verlo feliz.

SOLO POR TI KIBUMMIE.

-Heaceptadoelretoparaentraralasección+18delabiblioteca. - le dice tan rápido que el rubiecito no entiende. Ladea la cabeza cual gatito regañado y susurra un 'no te entendí hyung'. Con esa vocecita hermosa y tierna. JongHyun suspira, tiene que decir esas palabras otra vez. - Dije que... - suspira, tiene miedo. - He aceptado el reto para entrar a la sección + 18 de la biblioteca.

KiBum abre los ojos de sobremanera. No puede creer lo que escucha. Es increíble, incluso imposible. Su corazón golpea contra su pecho tan fuerte como el de JongHyun, sólo que él sí sabe lo que le sucede.

Está enamorado de su hyung. De su único protector.

También sabe que nunca se lo dirá, no quiere que lo rechace. Después de todo los dos son chicos, así que no estaría bien que le profesara amor.

Sin embargo, no puede ocultar su alegría. Ese extraño hormigueo que le invade cuando tiene a JongHyun cerca de él. Además tiene ganas de abrazarlo, de pegar su oído al pecho del otro para oír el latir de su corazón. Tal vez era igual de rápido que el suyo, o al menos quería ser feliz creyendo eso.

-Yo... hyung, yo no sé qu-qué decirte. - baja la cabeza, ocultando el tono rosita en sus mejillas. Está seguro que si lo mira se perderá en esos orbes marrones. - Tú -tú ¿lo hiciste por mí?

-S-sí KiBummie. - JongHyun siente el latir de su corazón mucho más salvaje. Está nervioso porque KiBum se ha sonrojado. Lo ve más bonito que otras veces. No, él no es bonito, es hermoso. - Y...¿Sabes por qué lo hice?

El pequeño rubio niega despacio. Tiene curiosidad por saber que le dirá su más fiel compañero. Su Patricio Estrella como suele llamarlo.

-Lo he hecho porque... te-te quiero KiBummie.

JongHyun aún tiembla, sus manos están inquietas. Quiere demasiado a su amigo, tanto que le es difícil entender.

Ambos son chicos, es raro sentirse así. Se supone que deben gustarle las chicas ¿no? Las niñas bonitas así como Krystal, o Sulli. Pero él no se sentía atraído hacia ellas, no si tiene a alguien tan bonito como KiBummie. Su KiBummie.

Es raro, pero no puede evitarlo.

Nuevamente toma la mano del rubio, entrelazando sus dedos mientras le dedica una sonrisa. Y se atreve a recostar su cabeza en ese hombro suavesito que le ayuda a descansar.

Cierra los ojos, aspira el olor a fresa que desprende su compañero. Le parece tan hipnotizante, tan tranquilizador, que se obliga a sí mismo a mirarlo otra vez. Dónde un par de labios blanditos lo reciben amablemente, depositandose en sus mejillas ahora calientes.

Un beso. Ese que ha estado deseando durante mucho tiempo.

No puede reaccionar aún, se siente en una nube flotante. ¡KiBum lo ha besado! Y se sintió tan bien que incluso quiere repetirlo. Pero sabe que es muy osado, que su amigo lo puede tomar de mala manera. Por eso es mejor guardar sus deseos.

Ahora está seguro que lo quiere para él, y que luego de ello podrá abrazarlo siempre que quisiera. Pero hay algo que aún no tiene muy en claro...algo que le carcome su cerebro...

¿Los bichos que revolotean dentro de su panza son normales?


	3. Parte II

*KiBummie, quiero ser tu primer beso*

El pequeño corazón de JongHyun sigue alterado por ese beso. Así haya sido un mínimo roce en la mejilla, para él es lo más hermoso que ha recibido. Ni siquiera puede compararlo con el Playstation4 que le compró su omma por navidad, porque la sensación fue muchísimo mejor.

Hubo un calorcito extraño en su panza cuando los labios de KiBum lo tocaron. Una calidez que nunca antes había sentido. Y que a pesar de seguir desconociendo el porqué de sus síntomas no puede evitar sentirse feliz.

JongHyun no es tonto, ha estado pensando durante toda esa semana sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos por su mejor amigo. Está seguro que lo quiere, mucho, pero no está cien por ciento satisfecho con la idea de sólo quererlo. Él desea saber más.

Días atrás tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Sodam noona, porque pensó que podía serle de gran ayuda. Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, sólo logró confundirlo más. Ella le habló de amor, de noviazgos, de matrimonios. ¡HASTA DE SEXO! Pero no le brindó una idea clara de lo que le estaba pasando.

Una vez cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, tuvo una experiencia cercana a esos cosquilleos raros que le produce su amigo. A JongHyun le gustaba una niñita bonita llamada Sekyung, y después de tanto esfuerzo logró decirle que la quería. En ese momento se sentía nervioso, su corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Y a pesar de ser casi un bebé sabía que sus síntomas eran algo cercano al AMOR.

Quizá porque en aquel tiempo él creía que ella había sido su primer amor.

Entonces, después de tanto tiempo su corazón vuelve a latir así. Está vez un poco más fuerte y acompañado de un hormigueo en su estómago, lo que le hace dudar sobre si tiene alguna enfermedad o cosas así. Porque él sabe que no puede ser amor; está completamente seguro de eso.

KiBum es un chico, y a él no le gustan los chicos. Si eso pasara sería como un extraterrestre, o tal vez alienígena. A los chicos les gustan las chicas, así como Krystal y Sulli.

Aunque ellas no tienen los ojitos bonitos de KiBum, ni las mejillas rosaditas como dos cerezas, ni mucho menos esos labios gorditos y suaves. El rubiecito es más bonito que esas dos. Además es amable, bondadoso, incluso muy confiado, pero jamás te dirá que no por más daño que le hayas causado.

JongHyun admira mucho la capacidad de perdón que tiene KiBum. De hecho, él admira muchas cosas de su mejor amigo. Porque KiBummie es especial y lo quiere mucho.

Bueno, ¿Quién no querría a ese chico bonito, si es tan perfecto y tímido hasta matarte de ternura?

KiBummie es tan... esperen un momento.

Efectivamente él es muy bonito y todo eso, pero es raro que sus pensamientos salgan así sin previo aviso. Como si las palabras quisieran ser gritadas a los cuatro vientos para que el mundo entero sepa que le gusta KiBum.

Un minuto...

¿A él le gusta un chico? ¿Su mejor amigo? ¿En verdad es eso?

Entonces quiere decir que la razón por la que se siente bien cuando está a su lado, y su corazón se acelera cuando le dice que lo quiere es porque... ¿está enamorado del rubiecito bonito de pucheros adorables?

¡Oh Dios es imposible! ¡KiBum es su mejor amigo desde que tenía 6 años! ¿Cuándo fue que empezó a sentirse de esa forma?

Todo es confuso, muy confuso.

Quizá JongHyun no lo sabe, pero de una u otra manera, siempre ha estado enamorado de KiBum. Sólo que ésta vez, debe ser valiente y enfrentarlo, antes que alguien gane el corazón del rubiecito que le ha hecho caer.

_Una semana después…_

La puesta de sol comenzaba a azotar contra los cabellos castaños del chico de quince años. Sus lentes de borde negro cubren sus pequeños ojos y la camiseta leñador le hace lucir algo hipster, aun así se ve como un verdadero hombrecito en crecimiento. Tan caballeroso y romántico como sólo él puede ser. Así de perfecto como lo mira KiBum.

Sus ojitos destellantes lo esperan en la entrada de la biblioteca, ansiando poder atravesar juntos esa aventura peligrosa que puede causarles pesadillas pero que podría ser la única salida para no ser molestados nunca más. Por eso es que el sacrificio vale la pena.

El rubiecito de catorce años quiere ir con su hyung, a pesar de tener mucho miedo no puede dejarlo solo. Lo quiere demasiado como para permitir que pase por algo traumante y no tenga un apoyo.

No. No y no. Si KiBummie puede acompañar a JongHyun hyung entonces se comerá su miedo y será valiente, así como cuando hyung lo defiende de Donghae y los tontos de sus amigos.

¡Vamos KiBum, debes ser un hombre y cuidar a tu cachorro!

Tu cachorro…

— ¡KIBUM!

La sonrisa boba del pequeño se amplía al escuchar su nombre. Suena tan especial cuando él lo dice, como si fuera un dorama y los dos enamorados se encuentran después de meses pero se siguen amando como el primer día.

JongHyun luce tan guapo con esa camiseta. Los ojos de KiBum lo encuentran perfecto, tanto que sus mejillas se ruborizan al no poder declarar sus pensamientos. Porque sabe que él es su mejor amigo y que no existirá un romance. Porque a su hyung le gustan las chicas, no los chicos tontos como él.

Sin embargo, no puede guardar su sonrisa cuando está cerca así como ahora. Le ha tomado de la mano como siempre, su temperatura es fría pero igual le gusta. Quiere que JongHyun nunca lo suelte, nunca.

— ¿Estás nervioso hyung? — pregunta KiBum, cruzando la puerta de la gran biblioteca. Ya están dentro y no podrán detenerse luego. El reto ha empezado para ellos.

—Un poco, pero no te preocupes. Estamos juntos ¿no? — JongHyun lo mira, le sonríe de una manera hermosa. Le brinda seguridad al mismo tiempo que hace saltar su corazón.

KiBum le devuelve el gesto, emocionado y más enamorado que antes. Cada que le sonríe así es imposible no sentirse en las nubes. Y sí, puede ser ridículo y bastante cursi pero es la realidad.

Ama a JongHyun, está seguro de ello.

El agarre en su delgada mano se endurece justo cuando frente a ellos aparece un cartel pequeño.

"SECCIÓN +18"

KiBum muerde su labio inferior, toma la camiseta de JongHyun entre sus manos haciendo puños. Está siendo cobarde, lo sabe. Por eso suelta la prenda inmediatamente y toma aire. Mira a su hyung, puede notar que él también está nervioso. Pero a pesar de ello intenta poner su mayor esfuerzo.

El castaño es quien da el primer empujón a la puerta de metal. Jala a KiBum hacia su pecho para que no se aleje, conoce sobre su miedo a los lugares oscuros. Así que es mejor mantenerlo cerca.

Los dos casi adolescentes caminan por el primer pasadizo. Hay muchos libros pero no pueden divisar ningún manga. Continúan un poco más allá, y es KiBum quién observa un dibujo curioso.

— Hyung ese de allí no es…

—Creo que sí KiBummie, no estoy seguro.

Se acercan poco a poco hasta el título que llamó su atención. JongHyun se pone de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo y sostenerlo en una de sus manos. Mira a su mejor amigo a su lado, la cubierta no se ve tan terrorífica como creían. Sólo son dos personajes que aparentemente son una chica y un chico. Están como abrazados o algo así, nada raro hasta el momento.

KiBum busca otro título, él mismo logra alcanzarlo empinándose un poquito. Quita el polvo sobre la pasta y se dedica plenamente a observar la portada. Es similar a la primera, pero ésta vez los protagonistas lucen como dos chicos.

Un momento… ¿Dos chicos?

Mira de reojo a su hyung, él está concentrado mirando otros mangas que parecen ser comunes. Tal vez no se dé cuenta si lee unas cuantas hojas antes sin su consentimiento. Después de todo KiBum no es un bebé, puede enfrentar eso.

Abre la primera página y se encuentra con el título. "Sekaiichi hatsukoi" No tiene idea de lo que significa pero suena interesante. Sigue corriendo las páginas hasta llegar a una escogida al azar. Un nudo se ha formado en su garganta al tener en frente algo que en su vida había visto.

Se están besando… en la boca… y no de una manera muy limpia.

Incluso puede ver sus lenguas como si estuvieran en vivo y en directo. Y no es que sienta asco pero una cosa así es tan nueva para él. KiBum no ha dado su primer beso y ver algo así es chocante.

No se imagina haciendo eso con JongHyun, o al menos no de esa forma. Además si se besan así lo más probable es que no podrán respirar, y él no quiere morir a causa de un beso.

— Bien creo que con éstos tres mangas son suficiente. — habla JongHyun, logrando despertar del trance a la pobre mente asustada de KiBum. — ¿Nos vamos?

—S-sí vamos. — tartamudea el rubiecito sosteniendo el manga del beso sucio contra su pecho. No quiere que su hyung lo vea. Porque si lo hace él no podrá con la vergüenza.

— Bien, entonces vamos. Quiero decirte algo importante y éste no es un lugar muy adecuado.

JongHyun toma su mano fuertemente. Lo mira con esa sonrisa hermosa dibujada en sus labios, mientras KiBum no hace otra cosa más que preguntarse ¿Qué pasaría si su hyung fuera su primer beso? Tal vez sería la mejor sensación de su vida, con la persona que más ama en el mundo.

Incluso mientras caminan fuera de la biblioteca no puede dejar de pensar en ello. Esos labios deliciosos que siempre ha querido probar en secreto pero que seguirán siendo prohibidos. Porque JongHyun no está enamorado de él, y algún día se casará con una linda chica.

KiBum está seguro que su amor nunca será correspondido ni mucho menos será como el manga que sostiene con todas sus fuerzas. Su corazón ya se ha acostumbrado a acostumbrado a ser el mejor amigo del chico que ama. Es horrible pero no tiene opción, él jamás será más que ello.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta antes de decirte lo que tengo planeado KiBummie.

JongHyun y él están sentados en el jardín de su casa. Uno frente al otro como si de una sentencia se tratara. KiBum sigue sosteniendo el manga yaoi contra su pecho porque siente que se ha convertido en parte de él y piensa atesorarlo por siempre.

Su hyung lo mira con un brillo especial en sus ojos, uno que le cuesta entender y le ha acelerado el corazón. Pareciera como si quisiera hacerle una confesión, así que sólo se limita a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

—Bueno… — JongHyun bota aire por la boca. Está nervioso por lo que va a preguntar y por la respuesta que espera recibir. — Quiero saber si … — mira a KiBum otra vez y sus palabras se sienten atascadas. Luce tan malditamente hermoso que lo pone más ansioso que antes. — Quiero saber si … si tú también te sientes así por mí.

El corazón de KiBum salta sin parar. Su hyung está hablándole de sentimientos, de SUS sentimientos. Intenta captar su pregunta pero está tan sorprendido que no puede responder.

—KiBummie yo… he estado pensando toda la mañana y… me he dado cuenta que… que quiero ser tu primer beso. — susurra JongHyun. Ni siquiera lo mira a los ojos porque siente miedo de ser rechazado. El niño bonito que tiene frente a él sigue siendo su mejor amigo después de todo.

—Pe-pero soy un chico hyung. — responde KiBum con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas. — A ti te gustan las chicas y…

—No. — lo interrumpe tajantemente. — A mí no me gustan las chicas, a mí me gusta KiBummie. Porque es mucho más bonito que esas tontas y es el único que hace feliz a mi corazón. ¡YO QUIERO QUE SER TU PRIMER BESO!

KiBum agacha la cabeza. Sus mechones rubios caen sobre su frente haciéndolo ver mucho más adorable y bello. Los ojitos de gato están vidriosos ahora a causa de las palabras que han llegado a sus oídos. JongHyun quiere ser su primer beso, el dueño de esas carnecitas rosaditas y suaves.

El manga entre las manos pálidas cae al césped cuando KiBum se levanta y se acerca a su hyung, descaradamente sentándose en su regazo. Lo mira con todo el amor que quiere expresarle. Ese mismo amor que se refleja en el beso más inocente y lleno de sentimientos que puede existir.

JongHyun mantiene sus ojos castaños abiertos de par en par. Se suponía que iba a ser él quién tomara la iniciativa porque KiBum es demasiado tímido, pero el hecho de haya sido tan osado para besarlo le ha sorprendido mucho.

Es como si sus sentidos se rindieran a reaccionar por una sensación tan inexplicable, tan deliciosa. Los labios de KiBum son suaves, embriagadores, mejores que los de cualquier chica. JongHyun se atreve a abrazarlo por la cintura, acercando ambos cuerpos para seguir con ese roce mínimo pero tan especial. No quiere que acabe nunca, porque esos labiales ahora son suyos. Sólo suyos. Así como el manga que había leído en todos los recreos sin que KiBum se diera cuenta.

Porque quizá el rubiecito no lo sabía, pero JongHyun había confirmado sus sentimientos gracias al yaoi. A esos libros "terroríficos" que terminaron solucionándole la vida.

Sí, lo había engañado diciéndole que lo acompañara a la biblioteca porque tenía miedo. Cuando la realidad era que él ya había ido días antes a buscar los mangas por sí solo. Su única intención era tener una buena excusa para salir con KiBummie, y poder confesarle lo mucho que lo quería.

Ahora, JongHyun es feliz. Porque el chico bonito le corresponde, y se ha convertido en su verdadero y único primer amor.


	4. Parte III

**El yaoi es amor {Última parte}**

Los pequeños y delgaduchos brazos de KiBum sostenían uno de los mangas de turno cuando su novio decidió rodearlo por detrás. Acercándolo con ansias a su pecho mientras que el cubrecama de 'Bob Esponja' se arrugaba producto del movimiento.

Aunque al chico de quince años no le importaba en absoluto.

Una sonrisa boba se disparó con claridad en el rostro pálido. Sus mejillas volviéndose rosas cuando un beso lleno de saliva fue depositado en el interior de su cuello.

KiBum pasó saliva, aún tenía un poco de pena por los gestos cariñosos del chico con ojos de cachorro. Últimamente no paraba de acariciarlo y darle besitos suaves. Como si tuviera una obsesión con el skinship.

Y no es que al pequeño rubio le molestara, sólo que aún estaba acostumbrándose a recibir tanto afecto de JongHyun. Ellos habían sido mejores amigos desde muchos años antes pero la relación ahora ya no era la misma.

"JongHyun hyung es mi novio y puede abrazarme cuando quiera." Se repetía KiBum cada vez que una timidez lo abordaba. Sus delgadas manos frotándose entre sí como una manía que le es aún difícil quitarse de encima. Y que sin embargo le hacía lucir totalmente tierno ante los ojos de su hyung.

El mismo que apretó el agarre en su cintura para poder apoyar su barbilla en el hombro pálido. Sorbiendo ese olor a jabón de bebé que desprende la piel de KiBum.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo yeobo? — cuestionó JongHyun con ese tono dulce en su voz que tanto enamoraba a su bonito novio.

KiBum giró su cabeza un poco para poder mirarlo.

—Leyendo el manga de la vez pasada — sonrió destellando sus ojitos gatunos. — No sabía que los dibujos eran tan buenos.

—Lo son.

JongHyun besó la punta de su nariz y las risitas contrarias no se hicieron esperar.

Cada vez que ese gesto se repetía KiBum no paraba de reír a causa de las cosquillas que le producía. Incluso podía encogerse como un erizo si era requerido.

Por ahora no lo haría porque no era necesario. JongHyun le había abrazado nuevamente y le impedía siquiera moverse, así que decidió volver la mirada a las hojas que tenía pendientes.

— ¡Hyung mira esto! — exclamó algo sorprendido.— Es tan raro que ellos se besen así. Se ve como si se quitaran el aire de los pulmones ¿no?

Los ojos de JongHyun fueron hacia lo que se refería su novio. Efectivamente ese era un beso que podría absorber hasta el alma de una persona. Sus lenguas eran parte de ese movimiento que parecía tormentoso pero a la vez muy placentero.

KiBum se había preguntado muchas veces si sería capaz de dar un beso francés. Mordía sus labios con preocupación de sólo pensar que su lengua acabaría dentro de una boca que no fuera la suya. Le parecía hasta cierto punto anti-higiénico. Aunque tampoco podía negar que cuando JongHyun y él se daban besos era muy difícil mantener sus carnecitas rosaditas totalmente cerradas. El deseo de dejarse llevar era grande, pero quizá el miedo de no hacerlo bien lo era aún más.

Volvió a mirar el dibujo sobre sus piernas con algo de temor. El beso seguía pareciéndole complicado de realizar. Mucho más cuando sintió la suave voz de su guapo novio penetrando contra su oído.

—Creo que ellos se sienten bien besándose así. — declaró JongHyun, sorprendiendo a KiBum completamente por su extraña opinión.

—Pe-pero es raro porque tú y yo no nos besamos de esa forma. — sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo vivo al responder. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar y darse cuenta que JongHyun también estaba nervioso por el tema.

—Supongo que eso se debe a que no somos tan grandes como ellos.

—Entonces…cuando seamos adultos… ¿nos daremos esos besos?

Ni siquiera tomó en cuenta el momento en que esa pregunta salió de sus labios. Había sido traicionado por sus propios pensamientos sin notarlo.

KiBum nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado consigo mismo desde que vio una escena de sexo en uno de los mangas. A pesar de que era claramente diferente hablar de besos que de relaciones sexuales, pero para él seguía siendo vergonzoso. Sobre todo porque tenía a su novio tan cerca. Apretándolo contra su pecho y susurrando tan despacio en el interior de su oreja.

La timidez era algo imposible que no lo atacara justo en un momento así.

—Supongo que…

— ¡NO LO DIGAS!

JongHyun no había terminado de hablar cuando decidió interrumpirlo y esconderse contra la cabeza contra su pecho. Arrugando con sus dedos la camisa azulina que cubría a su novio y que lo hacía ver mucho más guapo que otras veces.

Pero claro, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era refugiarse allí y sentir la calidez que ese contacto le producía.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado infantil.

—KiBummie… — susurró JongHyun acariciándole la espalda con la suficiente bondad para tranquilizarlo.

Esos dedos suaves deslizándose por sobre la camiseta delgada que refugiaba la piel pálida.

—Yeobo mírame.

KiBum no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mirarlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía sus mejillas quedarían más rojas que antes. Y él odiaba verse así frente a JongHyun.

Sin embargo, no podía permanecer escondido en el pecho de su novio para siempre. En algún momento tendría que salir y verlo a los ojos, perdiéndose en aquellos orbes cafés que le gustaban tanto.

Aún tenía pena de pensar en ese beso que le había taladrado la mente minutos antes, pero tampoco quería privarse de sentir los labios suaves que le ofrecía JongHyun. Esos labios que le tocaron por primera vez y le hicieron sentirse realmente amado.

Esos mismos labios que le obligaron a apartarse lentamente y contemplarlos como si el mundo dependiera de ello. Porque sí, eran deliciosos de la manera más pecaminosa que su cabeza podía imaginar.

Quería besarlo, así como el día anterior. Quería que JongHyun sorbiera sus labios de a pocos hasta hacerlo sentir en las nubes. Y a pesar de sentirse mal por tener pensamientos inadecuados para su edad, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía aquella boca dulce.

—Jjongie lo siento — murmuró haciendo un puchero con sus labios en forma de corazón. — Quiero que beses pero no así con todo y lengua. No me gusta.

—No lo haré. Siento que si lo hago me quedaré sin suficiente aire para poder decirte que te amo cuando terminemos de besarnos.

Las mejillas de KiBum no podían estar más rojas en ese momento. Sabía que JongHyun era un romántico por naturaleza pero sus palabras lo habían sorprendido. Incluso se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, mientras su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

Ahora sabía con claridad por qué se sentía tan enamorado de su hyung.

Él era perfecto.

Y era suyo.

—Bueno, aún puedes darme besitos cortos. — propuso él, dejando que JongHyun notara lo adorable que se veía así de sonrojado y haciendo pucheros. — ¡Pero no me quites el aire!

—Claro que no yeobo— respondió el peli-castaño, formando una sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente para su bonito novio de piel pálida y ojos gatunos. — ¿Besito? — preguntó estirando los labios hacia los contrarios.

Aquellos en forma de corazón que estaban dispuestos a recibirlo con amor y ternura, así como la primera vez.

—Besito.

_ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ_

Al día siguiente KiBum llegó de la mano de JongHyun a la escuela. Siendo invadidos inmediatamente por la mirada de sus demás compañeros, seguro preguntándose por qué ambos tenían sus dedos entrelazados con fuerza.

La mirada de KiBum estaba plantada en el suelo, con miedo. Ya había sufrido suficiente con que le quitaran su almuerzo en el recreo como para soportar que ahora lo miraran como un extraterrestre.

Cuando quiso soltar la mano de su hyung éste apretó más el agarre, impidiéndole que pudiera ocultarse bajo algún árbol para que nadie lo molestara.

Como siempre lo había hecho.

Unos metros más allá se atrevió a mirarlo por fin. Sus ojos de cachorro se veían algo serios y a la vez tristes. Quizá porque creía que tenía vergüenza de caminar de la mano con él frente a los demás.

—No quiero que sientas miedo cuando vas conmigo. — Su voz sonaba algo quebrada, con temor. — Soy tu novio y t-te protegeré de cualquier tonto que intente molestarte.

Su corazón se agitó con fuerza. Sabía que JongHyun tenía razón y que ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Eran novios ¿no? Se tenían el uno al otro para defenderse.

Manos con manos, corazones con corazones.

KiBum sonrió largamente, mostrándose mucho más confiado que antes. Sujetó el brazo de su hyung y de alguna manera lo entrelazó con el suyo. Así como su omma hacía algunas veces con su appa.

— Eres mi novio guapo —


End file.
